


Art inspired by Shake It Up

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Little Magnet forever, dadneto, little Lorna is a sweetheart, rocks collection !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Shake It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shake It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259269) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



A fanart to thank the very kind Professor, who had written this adorable little story inspired by my request for the secret mutant exchange 2015 !  
Thanks you again !! :)  
So Little Lorna is very perfectionist like his daddy and she's looking for the perfect stone to brought in her classroom.   
Erik is very patient and her daughter is very lovely !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208070245512630.jpg.html)   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208070245281892.jpg.html)


End file.
